Make It Rain
by moodyreindeer
Summary: It's a rainy day and one of the Lab Rats is missing. Even though they're bionic, they can't find one of their own. Just leave it to a six year-old to find her in the rain. One-shot


**Just a rainy day one-shot. :)**

* * *

><p>Fat droplets fell from the sky in a lazy curtain. It was supposively a down pour, but seemed to slow. Yes, lazy indeed.<p>

But inside the Davenport house was a frantic search. A man- super genius except for the fact he couldn't even find his own bonic life experiment, and his other two, plus the company the company of his step-son, ran the stairs up and down the stairs in a choatic fashion. Adam and Chase were kinda confused on the reason why their sibling missing was so important, but obeyed the request to help anyway. And Leo had just finished his video game and had nothing else to do.

"Why is this so important?" asked Annabel James, a too-smart-for-her-own-good six year-old seated on the couch. She was bored and watching boys run around the house got less amusing after a while. "Very serious science thing, honey," her Uncle Davenport explained hurriedly before rushing off to his lab.

Annabel sighed and picked at the hem of her shirt. All the crazy science legends in her family was busy. Her parents, the famous Rick and Sally James duo who made the first working Smart House in over a decade, and now even her own uncle was busy with something. Wasn't he supposed to be actually _watching _her? Isn't that why he's getting paid 20 an hour?

Sighing, she grabbed a purple Silly Band off her wrist and used it as a hair tie for her curly brown hair- it managed to look neat. Annabel couldn't just _sit _anymore; she couldn't stand the fact that her leg was starting to fall asleep.

Rain increased it's sound by an octave as the small brunette slammed the door to the back porch. The roof protected the dark wooden floor from soaking in water. Everyone was still running to look for Bree-so really, if anyone didn't tell her not to, was she even breaking a rule?

But in the end, it was Annabel who found her. The older girl was sitting silently but the railing, criss cross apple sauce while staring blankly ahead. Confused, her cousin turned that way but only saw the thick woods behind their house and a thick wall of rain. "What are you looking at?" she questioned, face crinkled up in curious expression. "Shh," Bree said- her voice sounded light and dazed.

"Listen."

Annabel shrugged and sat next to Bree, staying quiet. All she could hear the oddly haunting sound of rain coating everything. Even though she was six and her cousins were sixteen, she'd never met them before.

When the younger girl had gotten there earlier that morning, they struck her as odd- Adam not being the brightest star (unusual in her family), Chase speaking words that she could just barely understand (again, her parents were famous for this kind of thing), Leo with his comic book talk and weird video game obsession. But she hadn't made up her mind about Bree yet; the older girl had talked out her phone and read magazines for the first part of the morning, disappearing the next.

"I only hear the rain," Annabel said finally, not knowing what else to say. Bree smiled, seemingly in a trance. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport was still running around, until he noticed that his niece had left her spot on the couch and wasn't anywhere near the living room. He let out a frustrated cry and smacked his hands down onto the back of the couch. "Losing two girls in a day has to be some kind of record!" He said in anger.<p>

"It better not be three," Leo piped up. "Mom's the only one that remembers to feed me!"

* * *

><p>The girls went unaware of the men's hunt for them-neither not caring in the knew anyway. Annabel had switched so she was laying on her stomach, Bree with her back leaning against the railing.<p>

"There looking for you," the little girl next to her said queitly, as if not to disturb the peace rain brought to them. Bree just sighed. "I know. but who cares?" Annabel started laughing; her older cousins starts laughing. Nothing seemed funny, but sometimes all you need is to laugh for no good reason.

"I better go in," Bree stated after she stopped laughing, her gut hurting, but eyes shining. Annabel does nothing but watch her leave; the rain seemed to slow as she entered the house. The little girl laid on her stomach again- the rain was like a show to her.

Maybe Bree was her favorite cousin after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit confusing. But in all fairness, I was trying to make it as simple as if narrated by a six year-old.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
